hotel lovelovely
by MomoUsagiSan
Summary: Luffy enferma repentinamente, su sueño de convertirse en el rey de los piratas puede verse frustrado de no encontrar una cura pero su tripulacion esta alli para salvarlo. Una historia llena de romance y comedia se aproxima, Nami viajara para salvar su mayor tesoro.


**one piece es un anime y manga perteneciente al mangaka Eiichiro oda.**

Capítulo I: Lo más dulce y suave que he probado

Es un día como cualquier otro en el Sunny, se han quedado sin comida y como era de esperarse la culpa no es de otro si no de su capitán sombrero de paja barril sin fondo Monkey. D. Luffy.

Usopp, Brook, Luffy y el pequeño reno del barco tratan de pescar algo mientras que Nami su navegante por su parte se encarga de gritarle a su capitán por ser tan idiota mientras trata de buscar la ruta a la isla más cercana para evitar morir de hambre en medio de la nada.

Robin lee un libro tranquilamente mientras toma sorbos del té que Sanji había preparado para ella y Nami.

La navegante al ver el té tomo asiento junto su amiga morena y comenzó a tomarlo tratando de calmar su ira, haciendo que Sanji tuviese una pequeña hemorragia nasal.

\- Aww... también quiero casarme con un hombre tan perfecto… - Dijo Nami metiendo su rostro en el libro que la esperaba en su silla – Fuerte y con mucho dinero – Dijo entre un suspiro.

\- Juju ¿A qué viene eso? – Pregunto Robin bajando su libro con una sonrisa que reflejaba notable picardía.

\- No es mi costumbre leer libros de romances, pero, este me atrapo – Dijo Nami con un notorio brillo en sus ojos – Es sobre una ladrona de tesoros que es salvada por un gran y poderoso rey benevolente, se hacen amigos y luego… Se enamoran el uno del otro. – dijo la pelirroja dejando salir una suave sonrisa de sus labios.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Ese es el libro que tomaste prestado de mi librero? – Pregunto Robin algo más curiosa.

\- Si, es ese… ¡Me gusta mucho! – Dijo la navegante con una deslumbrante sonrisa en sus ojos a la vez que regresaba su vista a las páginas de tan fascinante historia.

Robin al ver la emoción en el rostro de su Nakama no pudo evitar sentir alegría, tanto que por instinto continúo la conversación buscando algo más.

\- ¿Quieres vivir algo así? – Pregunto la morena con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Sí! – respondió Nami con una sonrisa dejando ver sus perlados dientes.

\- Entonces solo tienes que casarte con Luffy – Concluyo la morena con una radian te sonrisa de satisfacción

Nami al escuchar el comentario de su amiga no pudo evitar girarse para observar al susodicho y luego voltear su mirada a la de su amiga nuevamente para regalarle unos ojos llenos de incredulidad y un silencio sepulcral.

\- Jeje, es cierto, el será Rey de los piratas y tendrá un gran tesoro que es el one piece también es muy fuerte y siempre lo ha sido – Dijo Robin observando con cuidado la expresión de su Nakama – Y además, gata ladrona tú ya has sido salvada por él y ahora son grandes amigos… - Concluyo Robin dando justo en el clavo.

\- ¡EH! – Soltó Nami un pequeño alarido con algo de decepción, volteando de nuevo sus ojos hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba su capitán, pero este ya no estaba allí - ¿EH? ¿Dónde está Luffy? – Pregunto Nami algo impresionada haciendo que los demás notasen su ausencia.

\- ¡AAAAAHH! Luffy… LUFFY… Yo te salvo – grito chopper desesperado lazándose por la borda del barco para salvar a su capitán quien al parecer se había caído.

\- Maldición… ¡CHOPPER! – Grito Sanji corriendo detrás de este para salvarlo, pero antes de darse cuenta Brook tontamente también había saltado.

\- Demonios ceja de remolino apresúrate – dijo Zoro saltando a la par de Sanji.

Nami no podía ocultar su preocupación ante tan tonta situación, observaba cuidadosamente el agua expectante - maldición son un trio de idiotas… - Dijo Nami con un tono serio.

\- Tranquila juju, están bien, mira. – Dijo Robin sonriente al ver como lanzaban a sus amigos de regreso al barco.

Al estar en el barco rápidamente Brook y Chopper reaccionaron regurgitando toda el agua que habían tragado, mientras que Luffy seguía inconsciente.

\- Luffy… LUFFY… reacciona – Decía Nami abofeteando la cara de su capitán. - «Maldición no despierta, necesita RCP » - Pensó Nami.

Nami presiono la nariz de su capitán a la vez que movía la cabeza de este hacia atrás tratando de abrir las vías respiratorias, respiro profundo y colocando su cabellera hacia atrás se inclinó para darle respiración boca a boca a su Nakama.

\- « tengo algo en la boca, es suave…» - Pensó Luffy justo antes de morder eso tan suave y dulce que rosaba sus labios, cuando de pronto un golpe en el medio de su rostro lo despertó por completo.

\- ESTUPIDO, nunca más volveré a salvarte – Gritaba Nami enojada zarandeando a su capitán pues le había mordido los labios. – IMBECIL… - gruño Nami a la vez que se dirigía de nuevo a su lugar fingiendo que nada había ocurrido.

\- ¡Oh! Esto es cada vez más y más interesante – Dijo Robin para sus adentros a la vez que trataba de disimular su sonrisa con aquella escena.

Por otra parte Sanji quien había sido ignorado desde hacía varios minutos atrás lloraba por no ser el quien se estaba ahogando.

Luffy solo observo a Nami a lo lejos tratando de entender lo que había ocurrido, eso suave y dulce que probo era nada más y nada menos que los labios de Nami, nunca había sentido un sabor tan perfecto a comparación con su amada carne, esto le traía confusión, por lo que solo se levantó del suelo y continuo tratando de pescar algo junto a los demás.

\- El primer beso siempre es importante – Dijo Robin dando un sorbo a su bebida provocando un estrepitoso sonrojo en el rostro de la pelirroja.

\- No… no sé de qué hablas – Dijo Nami fingiendo demencia.

\- ¡AH! – Grito Luffy jalando la caña de pescar con mucha fuerza – Pesque algo y se ve delicioso – Era un pez con forma arriñonada bastante peculiar parecía tener unas pequeñas espinas alrededor de su cola.

Todos voltearon a ver el extraño pez que este había pescado pero antes de que alguno pudiese reaccionar Luffy se había lanzado sobre el para comerlo desde la cola gritando – ¡ITADAKIMASU!

Chopper al ver al pez abrió los ojos como platos pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, Luffy ya había mordido al pez y engullido un trozo.

-¡LUFFY escupe! - grito el peludo doctor en un ataque de pánico.

\- ¿Eh? – Pregunto Luffy con la cara aun llena de las espinas del extraño pez.

Luffy trato de emitir palabras nuevamente pero fue imposible, todo comenzó a ser oscuridad, pudo sentir unas suaves manos que lo sujetaron casi de inmediato junto a un dulce aroma a mandarinas.

\- Luffy, Luffy… Chopper, Luffy está despertando – gritaba Nami a un costado de la cama de Luffy mientras sujetaba su mano en la enfermería del barco.

Chopper se acercó rápidamente tomando el brazo del joven para tomar una muestra de sangre y colocar 3 gotas en un tubo de ensayo, el pequeño doctor ensombreció su rostro y bajo sus brazos.

\- Es lo que me temía – Dijo Chopper asustando seriamente a la navegante de cabello naranja – Luffy va a morir – Dijo Chopper llorando a mares emitiendo ruidos fuertes con su boca.

\- Que… ¿QUE? – Dijo Nami abriendo los ojos como platos a la vez que volteaba a ver a los ojos a su capitán – Luffy…

\- Chichichi ¿de que estas hablando chopper? Ya me siento genial – Sonrió el moreno tratando de levantarse lo cual no dio resultado pues cayo de inmediato a la cama.

Luffy comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor que irradiaba en toda su espalda junto a unas enormes ganas de vomitar, lo único que pudo calmar ese sentimiento fueron esas cálidas manos que lo sujetaron en todo momento. El moreno no pudo evitar voltear a ver a su navegante y regresarle el apretón de manos con su mano libre y entre un susurro decirle un secreto

\- Nami… - Dijo Luffy tratando de hablar sintiendo como todo volvía a ser de color negro.- Hay algo que quiero decirte.

Nami instintivamente se acercó lo más posible tratando de no robar su espacio personal, pero en ese momento sintió como este se levantaba con sus últimas fuerzas y le daba un improvisado y rápido beso en los labios justo antes de caer desmayado nuevamente, la navegante pudo sentir una lagrima surcar su rostro a la vez que un ardor invadía su cuerpo, sentía como poco a poco su piel se tornaba de color rojo pero aun así no podía huir de allí.

\- Chopper – dijo Nami dejando salir un sollozo - ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? –Pregunto limpiando sus lágrimas sin soltar la mano de su capitán la cual sostenía cerca de su pecho.

\- Si… Se de una planta medicinal, debemos conseguirla, el único problema es su precio – Dijo el reno mostrando su preocupación – Cuesta 900 millones de berris y solo la venden médicos reconocidos.

Hola, espero que esten bien. Este es mi segundo fanfic sobre one piece y de corazon espero que lo puedan disfrutar.

Sus comentarios me ayudan a continuar escribiendo me encanta saber sus opiniones :3

Un abrazo.

SALUDOS.

 **MomoUsagiSan**


End file.
